nexttopthingyfandomcom-20200214-history
Are We There Yet?
Are We There Yet?, is a second episode of Next Top Thingy, which is also a conclusion of first episode, called It's Just a Forest. Plot ' ' During the flashback it was revealed, that Bone threw Domino, Spice Cube and Sugar Cube down the hole. After this flashback, Hammer wakes up and asks, is anyone here. Out of nowhere, Churro appears. Hammer was questioning her appearance first, but he quickly change the subject. Both of them decided to find Pasta and Potato. Meanwhile, captain of Outrageous Oranges, said that her team is doing an excellent work, since they didn't lost anyone. Sadly, Waffle explains to Perfume, that they've lost Peanut and Remote. Because of that, Waffle has to find Peanut, by using Lollipop's box of Bland Flakes. Yo-yo came out with the map, but this map was leading to Yoyle Mountain. Magnet tell that they don't need map, since they've got Remote's tracking device, which he dropped. According to this tracking system, they have 100 miles to go. Perfume ordered her team to run. In the hole, Cone woke up and said that he had the worst dream ever. He dreamed that he was stuck in the hole with Cubes. Unlucky for him, this was reality. Cubes were planning to get out of this mounting for a whole morning. Cone came out with an idea, to create an object ladder, which worked perfectly fine. But, someone threw bowling ball at Cone, which caused all four of them, to fall back into the hole. Back in the forest, Waffle is still looking for Peanut. After he presents bland flakes, Peanut finally revealed, that he was tied up to the tree, by Bone, who was asking for Steak. Waffle tell Peanut to hang around, as he was going for some help - in this case, it's Steak. He said that no rope is any match for him and suddenly, Potato drop by, to tell one of his jokes, which didn't make Steak laugh. It actually make him angry and he kicked Potato far far away. Few seconds later, Peanut was finally free'd. As for Potato, he landed in the middle of the forest and he was found by Hammer, who shouting on him, for going away. And he was ordered by Hammer, to look for Pasta, while Hammer was going to top of the mountain. As he is searching, he has been captured by Bone in a sack of potatoes. After this bad was taken away, it turns out that Bone was keeping Cactus, Gum and Lipstick in a small house. Bone demanded from them an answer, about Steak's location. Gum didn't had any idea, about where he was and he was almost beaten up by Bone, because he though that he was lying. Cactus said that Bone is just wasting his time, since he is not on their team and Lipstick doesn't care about this "beefhead". Suddenly, out come Pasta, since he was looking for outlet, to charge his Game Guy. Bone was confused and every one started to leave this place, which made Bone angry. But the he decided to find Steak by his own. Back in the forest, Tie was hiding in the bushed and he suddenly received a call from Z-Box, who said that he was doing a crappy job, capturing contestants. This lead Tie, to use a plan B, which was to use a smoke bomb. He then quickly noticed Oranges, who were playing "I, Spy" and he dropped the bomb, blind everyone on this team and sucked away Perfume, Lollipop, Peanut and Yo-yo. After smoke fades away, they've noticed that 40% of their team was gone. Candle didn't really cared that much about them and claims that they were holding them back. And she decided, that she is a new team leader. This made Bubble Tea mad, she tell her that she need to learn some respect and Candle replied to her, that she is a ghetto girl, which cause Bubble Tea, to punch her. Candle punches her back and it all end into a giant argument, between Bubble Tea, Candle and Magnet. In the confessional, Steak explains that Manget and Candle are extremelly irratating and that he'd rather had spend his time with Bone, than with them. Candle was saying that she is actually a nice girl and that this show isn't showing her good side. Which led to Z-Box, showing more footage of Candle meaning a meany-pants - she was threating Peanut to beat him, calls Waffle from fatties, insults Lollipop's intelligence and farted and blame it on Waffle. Back in the hole, Cubes were playing canasta, but Sugar didn't really knew about the rules of this game. Suddenly, they've heard a helicopter count and they've grabbed the gun. As Domino started to shooting, Cone explains to them, that this is Churro, which later shockes him. It turns out Churro and transform into a helicopter, since she ate a helicopter engine one time. Hammer dropped the ladder and Churro began to fly to the mountain. Sadly for Cone and Hammer, Cubes started to saying OMG all the time, which led to Churro to make a car alarm sounds. Meanwhile in the ground, Magnet was getting irate because of those sounds. But she was quickly cheered up by Bubble Tea, who said that they're close to the mountain. Candle told them to stop observing the mountain and start doing the challenge. Meanwhile, Steak, Seashell and Waffle were still in the forest and when Steak finally found the mountain, he was greeted with Bone. He told Bone to hit the bricks, but this led Bone to fire his gun, He was about to have a bad time, but suddenly, Seashell threw the box of bland flakes at Bone, which caused an explosion. Steak thanks Seashell for her help. While this was going on, Churro-copter finally arrived at the mountain, but suddenly, she run out of the gas, which makes them fall down to the ground. Luckily, no one was hurt. Also Domino, noticed this explosion, from earlier scene. At last, race for the victory has just began. 3 members of Awesome Apples and 3 members of Outrages Oranges were racing to top of the mountain. Suddenly, the screan turn dark, only to reveal that Churro, win for her team and that she became a team captain of Awesome Apples, shocking Cone and Hammer and cause Candle, to drop some F-Bombs. Z-Box announced that Oranges has lost and that they will be up for eliminiation. After he teleported contestants to the elimination area, he told them what to do and how to vote. After voting was over, Z-Box begins to announce people, who were safe. It all came down to Candle, Magnet and Waffle. At the end, Candle was the first contestant to be eliminated. She later tried to say, that she is actually a nice person, but this plan didn't really worked out. At the end, she said that Perfume will rue the day and then she was teleported away. After that, Perfume apologized for letting her team down and promised an improvements for the next challenge. Thus the episode ends. Trivia *Candle is the first contestant to be eliminated. *When Z-Box called Tie, you can hear that his ringtone is Catgroove by Parov Stelar *This episode had new voice actors **Candle, Domino and Cone new voice actors were temporary replacements. **Gum, Potato and Steak new voice actors are permament replacements. **Lipstick new voice actor future is still unknown. *Title of the episode is the reference, to the quote from a web series called "Dragon Ball Z Abridged" *This episode will be the last episode with Bone. *When Cone gets hit with a Bowling Ball and sceams "FINLAND", it is a refrence to the Spongebob Squarepants episode, "Frankendoodle". Errors As the sun and moon switch, the right side of the mountains are seen to look incomplete . Gallery Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-51-17-785.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-51-10-932.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-51-00-323.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-50-47-385.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-50-38-519.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-50-26-351.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-50-19-196.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-50-04-023.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-49-32-643.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-49-27-128.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-49-15-424.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-49-11-003.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-49-01-153.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-48-49-784.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-48-38-413.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-48-32-139.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-48-13-334.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-48-05-574.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-47-56-411.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-47-43-494.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-47-39-948.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-47-25-116.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-46-50-945.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-46-39-738.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-46-30-973.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-46-04-279.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-45-56-717.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-45-34-631.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-45-28-601.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-45-21-319.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-45-02-190.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-44-54-356.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-43-37-557.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-43-31-138.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-43-16-472.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-42-51-342.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-42-31-131.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-42-19-733.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-42-08-798.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-42-04-135.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-41-57-495.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-41-48-854.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-41-44-580.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-41-40-387.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-41-35-762.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-41-20-088.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-16 10-40-35-737.jpg Untitled (Time 0_00_49;27).png Category:Episodes